Under my Skin
by MisfitCarter
Summary: Just some general fluff between Dean and my OC, Eddie.


Eddie waltzed around the house, a feather duster in hand and an old rag hanging from the pocket of her tattered, denim shorts. Her hair was wrapped in a messy bun atop her head, bangs pinned back and a red bandana wrapped around her head. The shirt she wore was old, covered in dried paint and oil. The sleeves came down to her elbows and one side of the shirt hung loosely from her right shoulder. Her feet were bare as she danced about the room, humming along to the loud jazz that bellowed from the stereo upstairs.

Eddie stood in the study, dusting off her father's bookshelf and cleaning the messy room. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't hear the front door open.

Dean stepped through the door of Bobby's house, the sound of jazz music assaulting his ears. He felt a small smile tug at his full lips, his green eyes searching for the younger Singer. He was soon rewarded when he heard her sweet voice singing along to the music that surrounded her.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze, dance with me, sway with ease," she sang loudly, not noticing the handsome Winchester step into the doorway of the study.

Dean leaned against the doorway, a smile coming to his face as he watched Eddie sing and dance about the house. His eyes traveled up her form, lingering on her long, lean legs that were exposed to him, over her backside, and to her bare shoulder. As Eddie was distracted, Dean took to opportunity to walk up behind her at the height of hunter sleath. His feet made not a sound, and he was sure to avoid the squeaky floor board. However, just as his large hands hovered over her waist, Eddie's voice stopped him.

"Don't even think about it," she drawled in a flat tone. She then whipped around quickly, her blue eyes meeting his own green ones. At the sight of Dean floundering for words, the young woman chuckled before saying, "Just because I can't hear the floorboards, doesn't mean I can't feel them, Dean."

The elder Winchester deflated at her words, dropping his hands to hang limply at his side as he hung his head. "Killjoy," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Eddie asked the hunter, a dangerous look in her big, blue eyes.

Dean backpedaled quickly, his widening a fraction. "Nothing," he spoke quickly. He could face down demons and werewolves without an ounce of fear, but the moment he heard the slight drop of Eddie's voice and saw the flash of annoyance in her eyes, he'd practically wet himself.

Looking at the small woman, standing at a staggering (note the sarcasm) height of five-four, most would perceive her as an innocent and gentle woman. But Dean knew better. Eddie could handle a gun just as well as him, never missing a shot. Her small fists could pack a dangerous punch, enough to knock a man twice her size unconscious in one swing. Her long, lean legs were firm with muscle, making it easy for her to run and keep up with the boys, evading police and monsters alike. She was danger wrapped in a beautiful package.

"What're ya listening to anyway?" Dean asked as he followed the short woman into the kitchen. He then pulled out a chair, sitting at the kitchen table. His eyes wandered over Eddie's backside as she bent over into the open fridge, before standing erect with two long necks.

"Jazz," she replied, handing Dean the cold beer, before popping the lid off of her own and taking a drink. "Ya know, Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra, Etta James."

"Right," Dean muttered, taking a pull from the bottle. He then watched as she jumped, her bottom coming to rest on the counter as she kicked her legs back and forth.

Dean couldn't help but to notice the little things Eddie did when she was relaxing. Like, how her bare feet would tap against the air, following the beat of the song playing. He also noticed that she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The sunlight that shone through the window over the kitchen sink cast a golden glow over her form, highlighting her already sun kissed features. He could hear her humming along to the music, pausing only to take a drink, before starting back up again.

Listening to the lyrics of the song playing, Dean smiled.

"She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down. And when I come to her when the sun goes down, takes away my trouble, takes away my grief, takes away all of my heartache, in the night like a thief."

He felt that the lyrics fit his relationship with Eddie perfectly. She was always there to make him smile, even when he didn't want to. And when he felt like his heart was shattered, like he couldn't go on, like the pain in his life was too much to bare, she'd be there. She'd hold him in her arms, like a mother would a child. She'd kiss his cheeks, nose, brow, and head. She'd whisper soothing words to him and just let him vent.

Deciding to try something new, Dean stood from his chair, moving over to Eddie. He stood in front of her, watching as she opened her eyes and looked at him in question. He said nothing, just reached for her hand, helping her down from the counter top.

With his hand still encompassing her smaller one, he brought his other hand to her waist.

Eddie cocked a refined brow in question. "I know that you like to dance," Dean told her, already knowing what she was going to ask. "So, I figured, I'll dance with you."

The green eyed hunter felt his heart soar at the beaming smile he received in return. "Okay," she told him.

The two then started to dance about the kitchen, laughing at one another and themselves. Their moves were sloppy and unchoreographed, but they didn't care. They just continued on dancing, moving from one room to the other. Their laughter echoed about the empty home, both so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice the sound of the front door opening.

Bobby Singer stepped through the front door, followed by Sam Winchester. They were tired from the long drive and trying to keep up with Dean's speed as he rushed back. The two knew why he wanted to return so quickly, and why he took off before them without so much as a backward glance.

Eddie.

Bobby could see it, every time he looked at Dean. Eddie was the highlight of the boy's life. The two had always been close to one another ever since they were kids. She was Dean's best friend, his lifeline. When he felt as though his whole life was spinning out of control, he would anchor himself to Eddie. However, Bobby still worried. He was a father of a beautiful young woman, and Dean had quite the reputation. But, he knew his little spitfire would fill Dean's ass with lead if he ever hurt her. And Bobby wouldn't stop her. Hell, he'd load the shotgun, cock it, and hand it to her!

Sam knew how Eddie and Dean felt for one another as well. He had caught sight of the -not so- discreet looks, the lingering touches, and late night conversations. He could see the way his brother would get a silly smile on his face at the mention of Eddie, or how he'd light up the minute she walked into a room. And Sam could see how Eddie would blush when Dean would send her a flirtatious wink, or fume in anger and jealousy when another woman would flirt with him. But Sam knew, just as Bobby knew, that Dean only had eyes for Eddie. She was his moon and stars and Dean was her sun.

To say the two were dumbstruck at the sight that greeted them was an understatement. They watched the two oblivious hunters with wide, awestruck eyes, as Dean swung Eddie about. He then placed her back on her feet before placing his hand in hers, one on her waist, and spinning about the room, dancing wildly about the room.

"Since when does Dean dance?" Bobby asked Sam quietly. He didn't want to ruin the fun his daughter was having. The smile on her face and her loud laughter brought a small smile to his face and made his heart melt.

Sam just shrugged, a stupid grin on his face. "I dunno," he replied just as quietly. "But it looks like they're having a good time."

Sam looked at his brother's smiling face, his own smile broadening. It brought a warmth into his heart to see his brother so happy and having a good time. He had to admit that, if not for their line of work, the scene before him would seem like a married couple just having fun around the house.

Eddie laughed loudly as Dean spun her under his arm before pulling her to his chest. He then did a horrible mock salsa, moving his hips in, what he assumed to be, a sexy fashion. He then grinned broadly, dipping her back.

Eddie's laughter abruptly stopped at what she saw before her.

Upside down, she could see Sam and her father standing in the doorway of the kitchen, grins on their faces. Dean must have noticed this as well as he pulled her upright, clearing his throat in the process.

Bobby and Sam had little smirks on their faces. Eddie and Dean's expressions reminded Bobby of all the times he'd catch the two sneaking sweets before dinner, like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sam just looked genuinely pleased at their silliness.

"By all means," Bobby started, laughter in his voice. "Don't stop on our account."

"Papa," Eddie warned. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she fought to control the blush that bloomed across her cheeks. "Don't start. We were just goofing around."

"Looked like you guys were having a good time," Sam snickered. He wasn't going to let either of them live this down. He'd tease them about it until his brother, or Eddie, would start throwing punches.

"Bitch," Dean muttered, fighting to control his own blush.

Sam just shook his head with a laugh, replying with, "Jerk."

Dean just shook his head before stalking back to kitchen. He plopped back in his chair, grabbing his beer, and took a large gulp.

Eddie followed after him, after watching her father and Sam retreat to the study, shaking in silent laughter. She just rolled her eyes at the pair.

The music still played, heard throughout the house due to the volume and large speakers, but no one truly minded.

Eddie stood behind Dean's chair and placed her hands on his shoulders. She could feel him relax under her touch and smiled. She then leaned down, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, Dean," she said.

Dean grinned at her, reveling in the feel of her soft lips against his stubbled cheek. "No problem, baby girl," he replied.

The two just continued to smile at one another, listening to the last line of the song playing in the background. Neither could ignore just how true it was.

"I've got you, under my skin. And I like you, under my skin."


End file.
